DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): [unreadable] The objective of this supplement is to provide a structured year of research training to a clinical resident under the mentorship of a NIBIB funded investigator. The parent grant for this supplement is composed of two components: a neuroinformatics component and a biologic component. The neuroinformatics component of the parent grant will develop multiple toolboxes including a biologic parametric mapping toolbox (BPM) for the statistical analysis of multimodal image data to be used in the current supplement. In this supplement, the BPM toolbox will be used to perform a multiple variable regression analysis to evaluate age-related relationships between functional MRI activation and structural anatomy. The overarching hypothesis for Dr. Deibler's research project is that age-related changes in grey matter volume are predictive of functional brain activity in a regionally specific manner. This analysis will control for differences in grey matter concentration. Dr. Deibler will be trained in the use of the BPM toolbox and he will implement the [unreadable] analyses of the data using the neuroinformatics tools from the parent project. The educational training plan proposed for Dr. Deibler has four elements: 1) development of knowledge through didactic course work in statistics, neuroscience, as well as attending journal club meetings and institutional seminars; 2) mastery of brain imaging research skills through study design, data collection, and data analyses under mentor guidance; 3) introduction to basic neurophysiologic research in the Department of Neurobiology and Anatomy at Wake Forest University; and 4) training in research ethics and medical conduct. [unreadable] [unreadable]